RF (radio frequency) devices have recently become popular for use in financial and similar transactions, e.g., in lieu of using bar codes and magnetic stripes on credit and debit cards. A typical RF device (also sometimes referred to as “RFID tags”) includes an RF transponder that transmits an RF identification code in response to radio-frequency waves transmitted by a transceiver. The transceiver may thought of as a reader (analogous to a bar code or magnetic stripe reader). The reader might be found, e.g., at a retail establishment, for purposes of permitting the holder of the RF device to purchase items and conduct other financial transactions. Because the transponder in the RF device may be relatively small, it is conveniently integrated into a wide variety of objects rather than being limited to a standard structure as has been the case for a magnetic-stripe card. For example, RF transponders may conveniently be included in credit cards (and other financial cards or instruments), key fobs, jewelry (e.g., bracelets or necklaces), cell phone covers, and a variety of other types of objects. Financial cards that incorporate RF devices are sometimes referred to as RF or contactless smart cards, and may incorporate various processing and memory components in addition to radio frequency functions.
While the versatility of RF devices provides a diverse array of transaction options, it presents some risks. For example, if the RF device should be lost, stolen or otherwise fall into the hands of someone other than the authorized account holder, it can be used to conduct unauthorized transactions. Typically the RF device (when incorporated into a card, key fob or other device) is mailed to the account holder from an automated preparation and mailing system. The risk of fraud can be reduced by use of a PIN (personal identification number) that is separately mailed to the account holder and that is used by the account holder to activate (via telephone) the account associated with the RF device. However, great care must be taken to assure that the RF device (and PIN) is being mailed to the correct address (and recipient) to avoid fraudulent activation and use. While each RF device and its mailing package can be manually checked for proper mailing labels, such an effort is time consuming and costly.
Systems for assembling, preparing and mailing financial cards are known. For example, reference can be had to U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,569, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/045,589, filed Nov. 8, 2001. Further, systems for assembling, preparing and mailing various RF devices (including financial cards incorporating RF devices) are also known, such as illustrated by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/718,481, filed Nov. 19, 2003. All of the forgoing patents and patent applications are commonly owned with the present application, and are hereby incorporated by reference.